


Remus and Chocolate Forever

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus loves chocolate. It's as simple as that. Crack pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus and Chocolate Forever

Remus loves his chocolate. He loves the way it smells. He loves the way it feels. And he especially loves the way it tastes.

Most people think it's a simple addiction that he has. If only they knew.

When Remus is alone in his room, he likes to melt the chocolate so it rubs all over his body. It's the absolutely most delicious sensation, so euphoric, so blissful.

He always has the hardest orgasms when he has his beloved chocolate nearby, usually touching him. He's enjoys caressing it as his strokes himself. He imagines if chocolate had a face, it's eyes would be closes as pleasure built within it.

Remus loves his chocolate.


End file.
